Journey of the Devoured
by Bitter Smiles
Summary: Takes place after the big london battle. Seras can't accept that everything will stay the same. Slight spoilers for volume 8, lemon in the future. AxS. Ch.5 has been reupdated, i accidently added the wrong document the first time
1. Chapter 1

-1 _It had been days. We had come so far. So far since the battle that tore London to absolute shreds. Yet something in it's destruction was undeniably beautiful. Or maybe Master has just distorted my way of thought. But I know that's not the truth. I am different. I have come so far. But what will we do now? Sure, ghouls may continue to pop up occasionally, but that all seems so foolish now. So utterly insignificant. Perhaps I am beginning to crave a challenge as well. _"My Master…" I whispered, sun rising as my lids fell into a dark sleep. "What will become of us…?"

Dreaming, I was bathed in shadows and blood. Laughing with the insanity of bloodlust. The crackle of bones becomes music in my ears. _Since when did this not frighten me?_ Becoming conscious, I sat up to find myself trembling. _I am still afraid…_

_Stop it, Police girl. You are much more than the pathetic little kitten you were before. Do not succumb to your fear. _My Master's voice made me smile. Just days ago, he had called me by my name and touched my head. That hand had been the finality of my transformation. "I'm not afraid, my Master," I replied. "But I do wonder, what's going to happen to us now?"

Rising from shadows on my floor, my Master gave me a curious red gaze. "What do you want to do?"

The suggestive edge to his deep baritone voice sent a shiver up my spine. His gaze bore into my soul and stole my voice. "Well, Police Girl?" he whispered, standing right in front of me. "Hmmm…?"

"Umm…I'm not sure," I managed to get out. "But I feel like what we did before, fighting ghouls and the such, is somehow pointless now."

"And?" persisted my Master.

"And," I gulped. "I…I think we should leave this place. I can't seem to take it anymore."

My Master smiled at me; his eyes full of amusement. "And where would we go Police girl?"

"Anywhere…" I started, whispering the last words. "I don't care if I'm with you…"

"Hmm…" he sighed, looming over me with a gleam in his eyes. "I could certainly leave. But what would I need you for? I don't need a woman, much less a human."

My hopes dropped immediately. "That's not fair," I protested, anger flaring with my words.. "I'm not human. Not anymore."

"Oh my," Master said, cocking his head. "How could I forget?"

With that my Master sank back down into the shadows, his voice becoming a dangerous caress in my mind. _By the way, Police girl, you're anger is beautiful._


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Hellsing. As for Alucard himself, well, I'm working on it…

Chapter Two

The entire night was wasted on the eradication of weak ghouls. They didn't get out as much as a groan or take a step before they were defeated. And it was even more dull because Master hadn't even spoken in my mind, much less given me a glance. _What did I do? He's the one who made it awkward by saying that my "anger is beautiful". Well, I'm getting angry now, Master! _

Returning to Hellsing Manor, I sulked my way up to my room. It was time for a hot shower. Shedding my clothes like an old skin, I climbed into the steamy haven and washed everything away. The grime, the muck, the blood…everything. All that remained was the voice of my Master, always lingering in my memory. My body tingled in an unfamiliar fashion. It wasn't used to the way I reacted to my Master. I certainly didn't understand it.

I sighed and climbed out of the shower, slipping on a towel and wandering over to my table. A blood pack, as always, awaited me. Since I had consumed Pip's blood, the taste didn't bother me. Not that it ever really did. I just wanted to believe I didn't need it. That I didn't have to partake in such inhuman activities…

The blood slid down my throat and made me groan a little, and I sat back in my chair with my eyes closed. _Now, Seras, aren't you glad you finally gave in to your desires?_

My eyes shot open at the intimacy of the whisper, and I grew angry when I realized my Master was leaning over me and staring down at me with his ever-amused smirk. "M-Master?!" I yelled, jumping up from my chair. "Don't do that! It's rude to just sneak in here like that!"

Master didn't say a word, he just stared at me as his grin grew wide. Then he stepped closer to me, and I took two steps back. _What is he up to?_ Suddenly he appeared right in my face, and I held an unneeded breath as his face leaned down. I closed my eyes with uncertainty when I felt his tongue slide across my neck lazily. When I opened my eyes, he had already vanished.

_Police girl, I could make you shiver so much more…_was his last message, and I slumped to the floor. Only then did I realize I was shivering. My towel had slipped off when I rose from the chair. _Shit._ Sleep did not come easy.

----------o-----------

Dawn had not entirely arrived when I felt an arm slip underneath my waist and pull me up, right through my coffin lid. Groggily, I opened my eyes to find Master staring down at me. "What is it?" I asked with a yawn.

"We're leaving," he grinned. "Let's go Police Girl."


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: I Do not own Hellsing….(sighs)….or Alucard. Damn.

Chapter Three

"What the heck are you saying Master?" I shouted nervously. "Sir Integra wouldn't just let us leave." _Wouldn't let you leave, anyway. _

Master frowned at me a moment; he had probably heard my thought. But then he released me and I sat leaned against my coffin lid as he answered my previous question. "Integra has given me permission to return home for a short time," he replied. "And since you are mine, it's my choice as to whether or not you can come. Not hers."

I gulped. His tone had changed from amusement to frustration. _Did he not want me to come? Or did he? And where was 'home', exactly?_ My Master was observing me with a cold, scrutinizing gaze. "Hmmmm…" he said harshly. "Let's go before I change my mind."

With that Master grabbed my arm and pulled me against his chest. The ground beneath my feet melted away, and I found myself clutching to my Master as we shifted through shadows and space. I buried my face in his thick coat, inhaling the masculine scent lingering beneath. Then I heard a deep chuckle and looked up into my Master's face. "Comfortable, Police girl?"

Blushing furiously, I stepped away from him to find we were back on solid ground. But where we were, I had no clue. We were on some sort of mountainside, and I could see the ruins of an immense castle off in the distance. "Master?" I asked, forgetting my embarrassment. "Where are we?"

"Home," he said simply, with an edge of ancient sadness to his voice. "Just home. And it has been far too long…"

His voice trailed off as he began walking along a nearby path. Then he stopped, staring straight up into the lavender sky, a few stars still visible. Sighing, I watched in amazement as his coat faded away and he continued walking in nothing but a slightly unbuttoned dress shirt, his black slacks, and boots. _Quit gawking and follow me Police Girl. This is not the place to get lost._

Again I found myself blushing and furious, but he was right. Quickly I caught up to him and we walked on in silence. Nothing but the wind could be heard, and the gentle rustling of the leaves in the woods. Did Master really come from such a quiet place? It seemed odd. But maybe this is where his true self lies…if not in the roughness of the wind then in the shadows between the trees. _Those woods hold things worse than my heart._

Something about the tone of his voice made me look to the forest and away just as quickly. I quickened my pace a little more so that I was right next to my Master. Suddenly this place seemed more dangerous, and yet the sun was about to make it's appearance on the horizon. Again I glanced at the trees, and my eyes grew wide as I started to see movement in the shadows.

Master grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me along faster. Had he sensed something? We were nearly at the castle ruins, and when we approached the rubble Master stopped and looked around. His eyes held something nostalgic, even sad. But then he started digging through the rubble and dirt until he revealed a door on the floor. As he pulled it open the dust rose and I saw there was a staircase winding down. "Come on," he said quietly.

At the bottom we were greeted with darkness, but Master had grabbed my wrist again and dragged me along. Then he stopped and turned to me. "There is only one coffin, but it's large," he grinned, fangs gleaming even in the dark. "Are you afraid Police Girl?"

"I'm not!" I said, frowning when he laughed at me.

First he started to climb in and then I shrieked as he pulled me in over him. Then he slid the lid shut and I tried not to panic even though I was laying on top of my Master. "umm…Master?" I whispered.

"Go to sleep. Ask me whatever you want tomorrow…" he said softly, his voice fading away and I realized he had gone to sleep.

Snuggling into his chest with a smile, I fell asleep as well. It was the best sleep I could recall.


	4. Chapter 4

-1

Disclaimer: Still do not own Hellsing.

But hey, it's a full moon. All is well. And chances are I'll be up painting all night. Sleep eludes me still. But hey, that means you get two chapters in one night. Woo. For you.

Chapter Four

Morning tingled its way into my senses but I was too comfortable to move. I nuzzled my cheek against the warm mass beneath only to find it to be rough instead of the smooth flesh I had fallen asleep on. _Wait! I'm on top of My Master!_ My body shot up immediately and I hit my head on the coffin lid. I pushed it off when I realized I had woken him. "What are you doing?"

When I looked down at him, it no longer occurred to me that I was practically straddling him. What caught my attention was the stubble on his face. And the moustache. I smiled. He looked handsome either way, but something about this look made me realize this is what he really did look like once. When he was human, I suppose…"As much as I like this position with you Police girl, we really need to get up."

Wordlessly, I climbed off of him and out of the coffin. Master rose and ran a hand through his dark locks, and I found myself watching each stroke intently. _What was wrong with me?_ "Is my appearance really so strange?" He mused, breaking me out of my trance. "I could change back, if you'd prefer."

"Th-that's alright," I replied hastily.

Master laughed. "Good. Because I could care less what your opinion was."

I sighed. He was still the same. We walked out into the night and Master began describing to me what each part of the ruined castle used to be. But the last 'room' he didn't say, but instead walked over to and stood in silent recollection. I wandered around. The moon glowing softly overhead. Suddenly my senses pricked up. My eyes shot to the forest with my rising adrenaline. There was something out there. I could see movement, something twisting within the very shadows themselves.

And then I lost control of my body. Something slick and cold slipped into my mind, and my feet suddenly began dragging me forward. I was being pulled into the forest! As the iciness slid through my mind I began to hear screams and shrieks and horrible things flashed before me. So much blood, so much pain. And it burned, it burned so bad. Then I was there, at the foot of the forest. Trying desperately to claim myself back, I cried out before being pulled into the abyss of shadows.

"SERAS!" came my Master's voice, but I couldn't see him.

It was the last thing I heard before losing consciousness to the pain.


	5. Chapter 5

-1

Diclaimer: Nope….Hellsing is still not mine.

Chapter Five

There was nothing left. It was like anything that had ever made me smile, laugh, or cry had all been sucked away. Replaced with ice and pain and shadows. _Was that Master's voice that had called out to me? I don't even remember…_

The darkness continued to squirm and twist around inside my mind. I saw flames, scorching the land surrounding the forest. Battle cries and death were the inhabitants of this place. Or were, anyway. And then so many bodies, high up above the ground. Their bodies arched up into the bloody sunset. They were impaled. Everyone. All except the man walking beneath the corpses. His face was not that of a crazed beast, but of a man in pain. Tormented from the inside out. Slowly I began to recognize that it was my Master. The man before my Master had changed.

As if becoming aware of my presence in the memory, the man stopped and looked around. I suppose he couldn't see me then. I approached him and spoke in his ear. Of course, he didn't even flinch. This was my Master after all, human or not. "Who are you..?" I asked. "What pained you so greatly that you would do this to so many people..?"

A long moment of silence passed before he turned around and spoke through me, to the wind. "My name is Vlad…" he started, his features strangely calm. "My wife is dead. They say she jumped. But I knew her better than that. They killed her in an attempt to get to me. And I never even found the body. They hid it from me, in the Dark Woods. No one in their right mind goes there. But I suppose, I am not in my right mind anymore, am I?"

Then he started to walk towards the forest, but could not. Weak from the emotional torment and the battle, he collapsed. Then the scene changed, and I witnessed an ax being lifted right above his head. As it swung down I shut my eyes firmly. When I opened them again I was somewhere all too familiar. I was at my house from years ago. Sitting in my closet with my knees drawn up. Watching in horror as they shot my father, his body falling to the ground with a sickening thud. And then my mother. I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. Or vomiting. I watched as ghoul after filthy ghoul raped my mother. She cried and sobbed and screamed. When she finally died, her eyes were open and staring under the closet door at me.

Again the scene changed, and if I could feel my body I'm sure it would have been shaking uncontrollably. But I could not. _Still not enough?_ Came a slimy voice in my head. _We will devour you yet…_

My mind was thrown into the far past once more, and I saw my Master when he was a boy. He didn't even look 14 yet. He was being dragged down the hall by a large, burly man, his legs cut by the stones of the floor. Then the man pulled him into a room and threw him on the bed. Violently the man began ripping off the boys clothes, and my Master merely clutched his cross in front of him, trying his hardest to fight back the tears. _Master…._ I began to sob. The tears slid down my cheeks and to my chest, and I realized I could feel my body again.

Opening my eyes, at first I saw nothing. Then I began to make out the forms moving about. Their skin was completely black, but they had the shape of humans. But the faces….there were no eyes…no noses…no ears…just mouths filled with sharpened teeth. I tried to stand up but found I was tied down to the ground by thick roots. Then they all stopped moving and stood still. Their mouths opened wide and they laughed. It was a dry, empty sound like dead leaves. "What the hell are you?!" I shrieked. "And what do you want with me?"

_You are of the undead. But your blood…it is so pure…yes, so pure…we are the Sirens of the Black Forest. We reach into the recesses of minds and find what will torment them the most. We had to bring back your humanity before we could drink it up…_the voice in my head stopped and they began cackling again. One at a time, they drew closer to me until I was writhing beneath the branches, trying to get away from their slimy touches. _We will devour you…_

"No!" I screamed, but my voice was lost in the shadows.

_I will not die here. They cannot take me. I will not let this happen…I belong…to my Master! _With a new surge of determination, I thrashed against the roots and knocked a few of them away. But they only came cackling back. "Master! Master Alucard!!! Vlad!" I shouted until my voice went hoarse, but the creatures had frozen in place.

_She said his name..she called him here…that man…Vlad mustn't come here..must not…_I realized with a slight smile that they were afraid, and that filled me with pride. Then they slowly stepped away from me and I saw him. My Master was here. He stood between the trees grinning at me, but it was furious. The anger emanated around him like daggers. Then he spoke, his voice low and almost a growl.

"Seras Victoria…is MINE."


	6. Chapter 6

-1Disclaimer: Umm…yeah. Hellsing isn't mine.

Chapter Six

My body shivered at the sound of his voice claiming me as his own. The creatures or 'sirens' as they called themselves began hissing and making dry growling noises, their arms flailing. "To think, men have feared this forest for ages!" My Master bellowed. "And look at you pathetic little things, tormenting people with memories because you have no other strength!"

Master's body slowly melded into the shadows, and the darkness of the forest suddenly seemed to be under his control now. "Disgusting!" He shouted, making his way around the sirens and consuming them into his being. As he retuned to his usual form, the sirens were gone. Swallowed up, as they had planned on doing to me. I sighed in relief and laid my head upon the grass. Master crouched next to me and offered me a hand. I reached up and found the roots were no longer tangled about my legs.

We walked back to the castle ruins in silence. I had seen so much about my Master. _Why did all of those things have to happen to him? Those memories alone make me want to hate humans just as much as him._ "No, Police Girl," he sighed. "Don't think that I completely hate humans. I just do not respect them. They have to earn it."

_Like Sir Integra? _I thought bitterly. "Why do you keep thinking things like that?" Master asked, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him. "You just survived an attack from creatures of legend. Most are either killed or escape completely mad. I'm impressed, Seras."

I blushed and looked away from my Master. Tears were stinging my eyes. _He's actually proud of me…_Before Master could undermine me for the tears, I spoke. "So I was wondering, what did you mean when you said 'Seras is Mine' earlier?"

With a wolfish grin, Master tugged me against him and we sank through the floor back down to the coffin waiting below. "I suppose it's time for you to find out…" he whispered against my neck as he pushed me into the large coffin. His teeth grazed my collar bone as he slowly began trying to slip off my uniform. As he licked my shoulder I tugged on his shirt sleeve, ripping it off. His eyes widened momentarily in surprise, and then he ripped off my clothes with his teeth.

I couldn't help it and I started laughing. "What?" Master demanded, staring harshly at me.

Swiftly I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. Our fangs grazed against each other as he kissed back roughly. By now his hands were skimming down my legs, but he broke off the kiss and leaned up. Gently he picked up my hand, turned it, and kissed my palm. Then he agonizingly dragged his tongue up a lazy path from my wrist up to my shoulder and collar bone. Then he trailed down between my breasts and stomach down to my ankles, trailing back up and stopping at my upper thighs.

"Are you ready, Police Girl?" He said huskily. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes sir, my Master," I choked out, gasping even though I didn't really need to.

He had resumed kissing my neck and shoulders as he positioned himself between my legs. His arousal quite present as he licked my ear and said, "Don't worry, it will hurt this time but I'll be gentle…"

Surprising him as much as myself, I bucked my hips up against him without a flinch. "No need Master, I'm not human anymore remember?" I smiled, biting his shoulder playfully.

His shock turned into another grin, and he began a slow pace, getting faster as I couldn't help but moan. My hips thrust helplessly against him as he quickened his pace even more; my body raking against the stone._ Isn't the pain delicious…Police Girl?_

Instead of answering, I just dug my nails into his back and pulled him harder against me. He groaned and I placed my legs up on his shoulders, almost screaming as the pleasure rose immensely. Finally reaching our points of exhaustion, he collapsed against me. Tired as we were, both of us hungrily began licking off the salty blood sweat from each other's skin. Then we were at it again. And again.

Smiling to myself, I stroked his hair as he lay sleeping with his head upon my stomach. The sun began to rise, and I finally succumbed to a well-deserved sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

-1

Disclaimer: Still not mine…

Chapter Seven

As the last traces of the sunset were swallowed by the night, my eyes groggily began to open. I jumped a little when I realized Master was awake, leaning up on his arm and staring down at me. "Seras Victoria…" he said quietly, tracing a hand along my spine.

"Alucard…Vlad…" I replied even softer, my hand resting on his hip.

He smiled when I used his real name. "Today we are going back to Hellsing."

"What? " I said, leaning up and hitting my head on the coffin. "Ouch. Okay…"

Sliding back the coffin lid I rose and tried to cover myself with my arms, but Alucard glared at me. "Do not hide yourself from me," he snapped, gliding out of the coffin and looming over me.

Slowly I let my arms drop, and he put his hands on my shoulders, gripping firmly. "You are above shame. There is no shame in what we've done," he said gently. "Don't even think it."

"I'm sorry," I said, leaning into him. "Thank you. For saving me, I mean."

Alucard wrapped his arms around me and breathed into my hair. "you saved yourself. I only helped you stand. Don't be sorry. Apologies are for people who regret what they have done. Do you regret it?"

"Absolutely…Not," I replied, trying to keep my voice level. "I just need to know something. Master Alucard, do you l-"

"Shh," he interrupted simply. "No questions today. Integra will have enough."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We appeared at the front gates of Hellsing, and Alucard had a firm grip on my hand as we entered and walked down the halls, making our way to Integra's office. Walter (We're pretending he didn't betray anyone….sniff) passed by and gave us a curious look, but something told me he knew what happened without asking.

Finally we reached Integra's office, and only then did Alucard release my hand. Then we entered a surprised looking Integra. "We're back, Master," Alucard said.

"You could have mentioned you were taking Seras with you," she snapped, her words laced with more ice than her glare.

"Ah, did you miss her Master?" Alucard laughed. "I don't have to ask your permission to take my own fledgling. She is mine."

Integra just sighed and rubbed her temples. "Was your trip successful then?" she said, changing the subject before she could yell.

"Yes," Alucard replied. "We defeated the Sirens of the Black Forest."

_It…It was a mission? _I had trouble hiding my sudden anger.

"I see. Very well then," Integra replied. "Now get out!"

When we left her office, Alucard was laughing and I had a grim-set frown on my face. Alucard grabbed my arm and pulled us down into the basement; to his room. "What is it?" he asked, no longer laughing.

"I thought we were just going somewhere. The two of us," I said. "Not on…not on a bloody mission!"

Alucard grinned. "There it is! Your anger again!" he shouted excitedly. "It was a mission to return home, nothing more. But please, keep getting angry!"

I laughed at his excitement. My anger turned into adrenaline, and I tackled him onto the stone floor. With ease, Alucard flipped positions and had me pinned down under the solid weight of his body. His knee between my thighs as I snapped my hips up once before slipping out of his grasp. Before I could reach the door he had grabbed me and picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Then he slammed me up against the wall and I shuddered as he kissed my neck hungrily.

Catching him off guard, I slid back through the wall and into the hall. I started to run, laughing and shouting. "Hide and Seek Master! Catch me and I'm yours!"

Running away as quickly as I could, I slid through walls and jumped up the stairs only to feel a grip on my foot and looked down. Master had snuck right underneath me and pulled us down, down, down. We landed back in his room and he laid me gently on the floor. My clothes were gone before I even had the chance to blink and I found myself clawing at Alucard's chest. His groans increased as I slowly licked up the blood.

Then Alucard sighed and got up, "Master is calling me."

I frowned, but he bent down and kissed me roughly. His hand stroked my cheek just once and it seemed to say, "Love you…" in that small, simple gesture.

As he faded away I didn't bother to get up. Lying on the cold floor, I thought about how things already seemed the same again. But then I thought of his stroke across my cheek. _I suppose that's good enough for me…_

The End

Let me know if I should write a sequel, I was thinking of having one that continued AxS but also had a little WxI. Review please!


End file.
